You're Alive?
by The-Silver-Phoenix1313
Summary: Rick comes back from town with a woman's from Daryl's past. But the world's gone to shit and she's changed, can he fix what they had or has he lost her forever? Can friendship still turn into love? Started off as something to pass the time but let me know what you think. Daryl/OC M for swearing and maybe other things some fluffishness eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**So let me know what you think of this, I've been playing around with this idea and if I get some positive feedback I might go somewhere with it. **

He couldn't believe she was standing there in front of him, he blinked and rubbed vigorously at his face yet again expecting her to just disappear from view as though she was some kind of dream. But yet again he pulled his hands away from his face and she was still there just standing there and smiling at him. She looked almost exactly how he remembered her to look, given the hard times had taken a small toll on her like everyone but she still took his breath away. She was taller now and slender, more toned now from what he suspected from constantly moving around and fighting for her life, her long dark brown hair now looked almost black from the lack of washing and dirt and probably blood that was in it. Her dark green eyes seemed to pick up every pin prick of light making them look like they were their own light source. He hadn't said anything yet and he was slowly beginning to realize that everyone was staring at the both of them, he wasn't used to them paying this much attention to him.

He wanted to talk, to yell, scream, and maybe even cry. He thought she had been dead, he had gone to her house looking for her when shit happened, but she was gone. Had she gone looking for him? When Rick had come out of the forest with someone trailing behind him, she was the last person he thought he would ever see again, at least like this. He went to take a step towards her, but his brain didn't want to move so it turned into more of a stumble. She just continued to grin and took it as an opening. She walked forward her hand reaching out and coming in contact with his bicep. He had dreamed about this on and off for the past months always waking up right before she touched him. This was no dream.

He opened his mouth to speak but she reached out and placed a finger over his lips shaking her head. "You don't have to say anything," Her face lit up more, "I already know." Her voice reminded him of the birds singing. His hands darted out and became a small fist as he punched her in the arm.

"What'd you go runnin' off for?! I came lookin' for ya!" He didn't pay any attention to everyone else as he heard the rest of the group gasp.

Her smile didn't falter as she rubbed the spot he had weakly punched, she knew he'd never hurt her. "I guess we had the same idea, because I went looking for you." She shook her head at him again, this time he saw a tear, she never cried. "You big lug, you had me worried sick." She closed the small distance that was between them in barely a step and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck. "Fucking idiot." She murmured, he could feel a couple of her tears land on his skin and run down.

"You're the idiot, runnin' off like that. I told ya I'd come get ya." He murmured back, his face was red never really one for public displays of affection.

"And I told you I can take care of myself." She pulled away a bit, far enough to let her arms drop her right hand settling on his jeans pocket like she always had. They had grown up together and she had been his childhood crush always too afraid to say anything to her afraid she liked him more as a friend than anything else. She had bought a house about a mile away from his knowing he didn't like neighbors she never said anything when he stayed in the house he grew up in with his brother. She would drop by every day after she had gotten off of work and they would sit around maybe have a beer and she would often times cook him and Merle dinner. He knew she was one to hold her own, because in all the years he'd known her she had only dated a couple of losers. And she was always able to fend Merle off of her when he got into his drunken moods. He found that out one night when he had worked late only to come home to find dinner on the table and her sitting on the couch flipping through channels while Merle was fast sleep with a bump on his head in the chair. "He's fine, just knocked out for a few hours." She had said as though it was something normal. He always knew she could take care of herself, but this… the world going to shit, he had worried himself sick over not being able to find her.

He looked down at her feeling her hand as it loosely dangled from his jeans pocket and her big green eyes staring up at him. He didn't know how to feel, hell part of him felt like he was going to be sick. Like all the worrying he had that had made its home in the pit of his stomach was going to decide to bust out threw his mouth at any moment. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders pulling her away from him and looking her up and down. "I thought you were dead." He felt like he wanted to punch her again, not hard, but he just couldn't believe she was standing here in front of him.

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly all sunshine and happiness." She let out a long sigh as he let his arms drop. "It's been a long fucking year. I never gave up hope though, I knew you were still out there." She smirked as her eyes flicked up to his locking them together for a moment before looking back down at his chest.

He turned to Rick who hadn't said anything since they got back to the prison. "Where did you find her?"

"Town, just a few miles North, she saved my butt back there." Rick said letting out a sigh of his own. "I got stuck in a corner and if she hadn't shown up…" He trailed off, everyone know what he meant.

Daryl turned back to her looking her over again, she had a bag strung from her shoulders just a simple camo draw string bag. Along with it was a quiver of arrows and a cross bow of her own, he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that it was pink. She also was donned with a long sword, and knowing her like he did he would bet his life that it was sharper than anything. She was wearing clothes much different than what he remembered her wearing. She had always been a bit more of a girl when it came to her looks, light makeup, girly clothes, but she never wore pink, she always hated pink he knew her parents had lots to do with her girly attire, and she was always in dress pants and a blouse. They never really liked her hanging around him, never bothering to be silent at how they felt about him, always telling her she was going to end up a 'redneck's whore' if she kept hanging out with him. Now she was wearing a pair of tight fitted jeans, a belt, a black ribbed tank that was covered with a tightly fitted hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of knee high combat boots, the jeans was tucked into the boots.

"Nice cross bow." Daryl kidded, knowing he would get a rise out of her.

"You might not think so when it's shoved up your ass…" She muttered loud enough for him and a few others to hear. She unloaded her back and sat down rubbing her neck, he realized how tired she looked. "If you remember it's the one you gave me as a gag gift that one year for Christmas." She nudged it with her foot. "It's held up pretty good, I've been working on taking the paint off when I've had down time." He had noticed certain spots where the pink paint was missing. "So is this where you've been holed up since shit went down."

"Naw, we've only been here for a few months." Daryl said sitting down next to her, "I can tell you've been runnin' round."

"Yeah, constantly looking for your butt." She nudged him with her shoulder, her smile faltered as she looked down at the floor, her voice broke a bit. "I didn't think I'd see you like… this…" He saw another tear fall from her eye onto the top of her jeans.

He let his hand snake around her shoulders pulling her closer to him as he made soft comforting sounds trying to keep her together. "I know… I didn't think I'd see ya like this either." His hand ran up and down her arm, he felt her get some goose bumps at his touch.

She stood pulling her pack on along with her weapons. "Well, I guess I'd better leave you folks…" She said looking over at the door her and Rick had come in. "I'm not going to impose, Daryl's safe, and most importantly alive, it's good enough for me." Her normally happy voice was tired and sad, and Daryl was confused. Why was she leaving?

"And where you think you're goin'?" He asked standing up and taking ahold of her wrist. "Ya just got here and you think you're gunna leave?" He felt like his head was spinning.

"I haven't been asked to stay, and just because I'm your…" She looked him over, "friend, doesn't give me a rightful admittance. I saved your friend because it was the right thing to do, I'm not looking for anything in return." She didn't look him in the face. "That would be too much to ask for." She gently pulled trying to gain her wrist back from his grip, but he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Now, you don't have to go running off so soon. At least rest for a couple days," Rick said stepping forward blocking her direct way to the exit. "It's the least we could do. We don't even know your name."

She let her wrist go slack in Daryl's grasp, although he still clung to it, he knew she was one for being able to make a fast get a way when she really wanted to. "My name?" She looked at Rick like he had gone a bit crazy. "There are those things walking around out there and you care about someone's name?"

Rick just shrugged and looked down at her.

"Come on, just stay for at least the night." Daryl muttered pulling on her a bit she looked back at him and then back to Rick.

"Annabelle… My name is Annabelle." She said it softly and Rick nodded and held out his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you Annabelle." He gave her a smile, she looked down at his hand and shook it. As she let go Rick turned around and started dishing out chores for the night. Annabelle noticed he didn't give her or Daryl any, she was going to protest when Rick turned towards them when everyone else walked off to do what he had asked. "You need to rest," He nodded to Annabelle, "And I thought you'd like the night off, you've been helping out so much you deserve it. I just need you to do one thing." Daryl raised an eyebrow waiting for the order. "Find her a place to sleep, alright?" He knew it would be done, and walked off to oversee everyone else.

Annabelle looked up at Daryl as he looked down at her, "That makes it sound kinda permanent doesn't it?" She asked as Daryl took the items off her back placing them on his own as he pulled her towards the cell he had designated as his own, she noticed it was farther away from the others.

"That's cause it is." He said as he dropped her things to the floor and looked at her once they arrived in the room.

"Daryl," She said before he silenced her. He knew she was going to argue, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let her go back out there by herself. Not when he had finally given up hope that she was still alive and well. "Daryl, I couldn't do that, it'd be rude." She folded her arms. She looked just as stubborn as she always had.

Daryl walked over to her leaning towards her a bit to look her right in the eyes. "Ya ain't goin' nowhere. I've done enough worrying 'bout you and you're here now and ya ain't leavin' my sight again."

She rolled her eyes the slight smile back on her lips as she nibbled at the bottom one. "You think so huh?"

"I know so." He took her by the arm leading her over towards the bottom bunk of the beds, he had taken the mattress from the top one as well doubling the padding. "Get some sleep." He said looking down at her as she crawled onto the bed laying on her side and looking up at him. They had never actually slept in the same bed together, he always had chickened out before. Yeah he had been with women before, but he knew doing something like that with her would be different. It wouldn't be wham bam thank you ma'am. There were feelings he didn't know how to explain and he wasn't about to worry about them right now. All that mattered was her getting some rest.

She watched as he sat near her feet picking at his thumb like he always did when he was nervous, she always thought it was cute. She gave a soft giggle looking down at him, propping her head up on her arm. He hadn't really changed much, besides the lack of showering which even before she had always teased him gently about. She watched him for a few more moments before getting up and crawling towards him. She never really knew how to tell him her feelings, she knew he was standoffish, she knew he wasn't like other guys, that was one of the main reasons she had fallen for him. He wasn't like other guys, he was messy, and dirty, and he didn't care what anyone thought. Her parents hated him, always telling her she needed to find a nice man maybe a lawyer, they always wanted a rich son-in-law, and settle down and have kids. But she didn't want a nice man who couldn't fend for himself, in fact she didn't want any other man besides Daryl. He had taught her to hunt and fish and fend for herself, she owed him everything to why she was alive right now. She had stayed behind when she was 18 and her parents had said they were moving back to London, she was staying, old enough to be on her own and have a job along with her own place. When shit hit the fan she knew right away there was never a chance of seeing her parents again, she had come to terms with it right away that they were no longer her parents. And she had been okay with that, she didn't even shed a tear, but when she had ran busting into Merle and Daryl's place and finding it empty, well unless you counted the walker that had found its way in which she had quietly disposed of, she had panicked thinking the worse. But here he was, just as she remembered him, well with longer hair, but oh how it fit him. She contemplated telling him, just spilling it all out. Telling him her feelings, the worst that could happen would be he didn't feel the same way. And if he didn't she would leave, just sneak out and cover her tracks so he couldn't follow. She opened her mouth prepared for the worst as his head turned to meet hers. "Ya should be sleepin' come on now." He pointed towards the top of the bed with a quick jerk of his thumb, telling her that it was the end of the conversation. "We can talk when ya wake up." He moved towards the top sitting himself upright but stretching his legs out somewhat trapping her in against the wall. She looked up at him again as he went to town on his thumb, she couldn't help but smile to herself as she felt her head hit the pillow falling asleep within seconds.

He hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep, he had been too involved with his own thoughts, until he felt her arm stretch out laying on top of his lap, right across his privates. That had made him give a small jump before he noticed she was asleep, he couldn't move now and wake her up. He let out a puff of air, wishing he had a cigarette right now. He was glad she was here, he was glad she was alive, now he just wished he could get the words out to tell her how he felt… If only he could figure that part out himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry I took so long to update I was working on moving jobs but here is Chapter Two! I even made it pretty long!**

Annabelle woke about a couple hours later, she could tell it was past nightfall and for a moment she forgot where she was. But when she felt Daryl move next to her she remembered and looked up into his face, the light from the lantern carefully lighting his features. He felt her relax her arm still around his lap as she laid her head back down next to his hip. "Thought it was a dream…" She muttered before sitting up and stretching almost like a cat does when it wakes up from its nap, groaning as she did so he heard a few things pop.

"Feel better?" He asked as he watched her crawl to the end of the bed and pull her draw string bag onto the bed pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I will after this, is there a certain area for this or wherever?" She watched as he looked at the pack in her hand.

"When'd you start smokin'?" He snatched the pack from her hand, he was the smoker not her.

"I dunno… they were the pack you left I guess when you went looking for me and I thought that if I found you that you would want to have one… I know you never keep any on you when you're at home… that's how I knew you left in a rush." He had taught her to pay attention to detail too well. "And well when the stress got to me I started taking one out and just taking a couple puffs… and well… yeah. That's still your original pack though. I have some of my own." She reached into her bag and pulled out a different pack that was low. "Funny story that's actually why I was in town when I heard your friend getting attacked." She crawled over his legs her hands on each side of his hips her face passing close by his. His face flushed a bit as he looked away while she was busy fishing the last one out of the pack getting his composure back. She looked over at him while the unlit cigarette hung loosely from her lips. "Wanna toss me that lighter there Hun?" They both flushed a bit when the words passed by her lips, she had always called him names like that, really only calling him by his name if she was in trouble or if she was mad at him, but this time it sounded… different.

"Ya shouldn't be smokin'." He murmured standing and lighting his own. He took a deep drag from it letting the wonderful smoke fill his lungs. It was a bit stale but still worth it.

"Oh and you can?" She placed a hand on her hips, god he loved it when she did that. "You aren't my boss." She took a step towards him reaching for the lighter but he held it above his head, she was shorter than him by about 7 inches, so she couldn't reach. "Daryl Dixon you give me that lighter." She smirked as she jumped for it, her body sliding against his as she always came just out of reach of her goal.

"I'm tellin' ya, ya don't need it." Daryl said not holding back the smile that broke across his lips as he watched her almost dance for it.

"Fine." She said quickly snatching the one from his mouth and taking a drag. "We'll just share." She smirked as she took in a quick drag as Daryl lurched forward to snatch it from her hand, but she had gotten faster. She blew the smoke back into his face with a victorious smile, "The apocalypse has made you slow sweetie." She handed the cigarette back to Daryl who just snatched it from her hand a bit harder than he meant to.

She just shrugged as she watched him puff on it, "You look like you need it more than I do anyways." She wondered towards the opening of the cell that was Daryl's room looking out into the slight darkness, the rest of his group had some lanterns that they had lit so they could still see. "They seem like nice enough people." She mused aloud looking back at him over her shoulder.

"They're alright." He said huskily. He watched her expression as she watched the group below them, he could tell she was glad to see normal people again. "So you still plannin' on leavin'?" He asked moving carefully towards her.

She sighed and turned away from the opening, not saying anything for a while her eyes just scanned over him. He always felt like she was X-raying him when she did this. "I just, I dunno. I just can't help but feel that the time for getting along with people has passed."

"I can't be hearin' ya right. Belle I never met another girl who was more into people than ya are. What happened?' Daryle asked with a shake of his head, yeah he knew things were bad, but people adapted.

Annabelle said nothing but shrugged, "I guess I just stopped after running into the kind of people that I have been... It's all about repopulating isn't it?" The last part was spat out and took Daryl by surprise, he had never heard her sound so vicious before.

A small knocked sounded behind Annabelle and both looked back, Rick was standing there looking from Annabelle to Daryl. "Food's ready if you two are hungry."

The look of anger quickly left her face as she turned it quickly into a small friendly smile as she turned towards Rick. "That sounds wonderful, we'll be down in a bit." Rick nodded and Annabelle waited as she listened to his foot steps die away as he went down to join the others. Her friendly smile dissapated as she turned back towards Daryl who was watching her closely. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, she couldn't place the look he was giving her, like he had seen a ghost.

"Yer different." He said shaking his head as he closed the space between them his chest grazing hers as he looked down at her. "Yer colder, what happened to ya out there?"

His eyes held her green ones as they rimmed with tears for a moment that felt like forever to her. She blinked and looked away no longer able to look at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She answered, her voice was hallow, empty, but still somehow full of pain that seemed to stab Daryl in the heart. She took a step back but Daryl's hand shot out grabbing her around the wrist, she flinched for a moment expecting it to be tight but the way he held her wrist was as if he was afraid that she would shatter if he held her too tight, and the way she felt she just might.

His other hand moved carefully to her chin lifting her head back towards him, "Yer a bad liar Belle." He said softly.

A soft quick smirk danced upon her lips for a moment, "Only to you." She murmured before gently pulling her head away, moving her hand so it rested in his. "Come on, I know you're hungry. You're stomach is the reason I woke up in the first place." She gave a quick tug on his hand letting go when he took a step forward to follow her, letting her hand drop to her side.

The two of them made their way down the stairs to where the small group sat muttering quietly as Daryl and Annabelle stepped towards them, she had the feeling she had been the previous topic of conversation. Daryl and Annabelle grabbed their plates and sat at a table close enough to the group, but still far enough of way for their liking. As they ate together but in silence Annabelle saw one of the younger men looking over at her between his conversation with the others, Annabelle finally couldn't take it any longer.

She finished what was in her mouth setting down her cuttlery and looked over at him. "Is there something on your mind dear?" She tried to sound polite but couldn't completely stop the bite that came out with her words.

The man flushed a bit embarassed his looks hadn't been more suttle, "I- uh- I was just- I mean I couldn't help but wonder about... well." He stuttered over his words but Annabelle nodded, it had been long enough she had forgotten her accent stuck out like a sore thumb.

"My accent?" She guessed his question, seeming thankful he nodded. Annabelle physically relaxed her body a bit. "I'm british. Or my parents were, I moved here with them when I was seven." She brushed a few strands of stray hair from her face as she glanced around at the others. "Anyone else?" She asked, she saw Daryl smirking out of the corner of her eyes, but said nothing. When she thought the questions were done she turned back towards her plate of food when the youngest boy spoke.

"How'd you do it? Surrive alone I mean." Annabelle gave him a soft smile.

"I got lucky most of the time, and Daryl was a really good teacher." She answered giving Daryl's leg a nudge with her own. "And I learned real quick that it's either kill or be killed. I'm not proud of what I've done, but I knew and still know that if they were going to help me surrive they wouldn't have been trying to do what they were trying to do." She hadn't realized the scrapping of cuttlery on the plates had completely stopped.

"What were they trying to do?" The boy asked.

"You're much too young to know about it bud." She gave him a smile trying to let him know she didn't mean it in a bad way.

"I thought I was past all that." He gave a small scoff. She got up and walked over kneeling next to the boy placing her hand on his shoulder.

"When it comes to more horrendous things than killing a walker or possibly a person, I'll leave it up to your Dad to tell you about that. I have no doubt that you're old enough to know that not all people are good, but I'll be damned if I'm going to be the one to tell you it really happens." He seemed to think about it for a moment, before giving her a nod. She grinned and stood up, catching the eye of the oldest man who seemed to have caught on giving her a sad look.

"I'm sorry to hear that still goes on out there." He said as she walked back sitting back down next to Daryl.

"It's always going to happen, human nature will always beat human compassion." Her voice was sad as she turned to look at the older man. "After all, the seven deadly sins do seem to sum up human nature so perfectly." Daryl and herself finished their food and Annabelle picked up her plate and his taking it over to wash it where a couple of other women were washing theirs.

"Oh we can take that sweetie." An older woman with short grey hair reached for it but Annabelle pulled it back a bit.

"I can do it, please you lot have been so friendly already I couldn't stand having someone else do my dishes." She smiled standing next to her as she quickly started washing them.

"I didn't quite catch your name." The woman said.

"Annabelle," She replied carefully, she didn't ask the woman's mostly because she honestly didn't plan on getting close to anyone.

"That's a very beautiful name, I'm Carol and this is Maggie." She pointed to the woman next to her.

"Pleasure." Annabelle responded a bit stifly, but if she caught it she didn't let on. As she finished she walked back over towards Daryl standing a bit aways from him as he talked to Rick about their plans for the next day. She only half listened to the direction they would be heading, she wasn't planning on staying the night so the better advantage she had for sneaking away the better. It was true she had mostly pushed on for Daryl's sake, but she hadn't planned on finding him with a group of people, maybe just him and Merle but she never would have pegged him for a group of this size.

As Daryl finished talking to Rick he turned and walked past Annabelle only giving her a quick tap on the arm as he passed to let her know she was to follow. As they made their way back into Daryl's room Annabelle stood by the opening as she watched him leave the room coming back with a couple of unused mattresses tossing them on top she could only assume for her use. "You don't have to do that Hun," again the name gave him shivers as she spoke it, "I have no problem sleeping on the floor."

"What ya wanna sleep on the floor for when there's a damn bed?" He asked as he tossed the second one up.

"Guess I'm just used to it is all." She shrugged mentally cursing, she knew the beds weren't going to be a quiet affair making her muidnight escape harder than it was already going to be.

She watched as he yawned crawling into the bottom bunk, she stood rooted in her spot for a moment still trying to do a quick mental change in her plan, or even a reason why she didn't want to sleep in the bed, she knew each excuse she came up with he wouldn't take and her ideas were becoming weaker and weaker. She hadn't realized how long she had been standing there until Daryl had almost shouted her name for the 5th time brining her from her thoughts. "Belle!"

She twitched looking into his face, there was a mixture of worry and confusion. "Yeah?"

"Ya gettin' into the damn bed or not?" He asked as he face relaxed back into it's normal disgruntled look.

"Oh, yeah I guess. I was just thinking of maybe going for a walk or something... clear my head a bit." She watched his face as he looked her over, he could tell she was up to something, or maybe just nervous.

He shrugged moving to lay on his back. "Ya ain't gotta asK if ya wanna go on a walk." Annabelle quickly nodded snatching up her bag and crossbow quickly and quietly making little to no noise as she darted along the walk way sticking to the shadows as she could still hear some movement from below. As she came upon a window with broken bars she looked around making sure no one was there before pulling her bag and crossbow onto her back. She jumped, catching the edge of the window as she pulled herself up it was going to be somewhat tight, but she knew she'd be able to make it. The night shone back at her as the light of the moon highlighted the shadows of the walkers among the fields that surrounded them. She had always tried not to travel at night, as that was when the walkers were mostly active, but she knew there was no chance what so ever of her getting away durring the day. She shuffled her torso so her body was inbetween the broken bars, she moved carefully as to keep quiet when a sudden pressure around her ankle made her almost shout out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just thought I'd let you guys know that all this normally comes off the top of my head so I really do apologize if I remention something or words are spelled wrong! Thank you guys for reading and following the story, it really makes me feel like you're liking it! If you feel there is something I could improve on please feel free to leave me a review \/ Below \/ and let me know! :)**

"What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" Came Daryl's voice from below her.

"I was... Um... just getting some fresh air?" She tried to sound innocent but the scoff she heard told her he knew otherwise.

"Get yer ass down from there." Daryl muttered as he tugged on her leg trying to reel her back in.

"Alright just give me a second..." But as she went to lift herself Daryl tugged on her leg again making her lose her grip on the ledge under her chest bringing her left side down onto the jagged ends of the broken bars that had once blocked the window. She let out a quick gasp from pain before bitting down on her lip to prevent her from screaming out. The tugging stopped as she heard Daryl call out her name.

"Belle? Belle?! What happened?" She could see it in her head, he was twitching because there was no way for him to look get up there to look as her body was taking up the window.

"Fine! I'm fine." Annabelle mutered to him trying to reasure him, not that it was working. "Just a bit... hung up."

He let out a forced chuckle, "On what?!"

"Oh you know... god knows how old metal bars that have been broken and dusty for god knows how long..." She tried to sound scarasic about it, but it only made him groan below. "Just... just give me a moment to compose myself..." She took in a deep sigh using her more soothing voice to keep Daryl calm. The man had always wigged out on her when she would get hurt, which giving how clumsy she could be was quite often, but he wouldn't let her even look at him when he would do something stupid and get hurt. He was just stubborn. "Alright love, I'm going to lift myself up slowly, I might need you to catch me." She carefully slid her bag and crossbow off of her back letting them drop the 7 feet to the ground which landed with a _thump_. "You ready?"

"Just be careful," He said roughly, but she knew he didn't mean it like that.

Annabelle gripped the ledge beneath her and in one sudden movement she lifted her body up letting out a gasp as the bar was pulled from her side. "Ok. In. 1...2..." She readied herself for the drop. "3!" She pushed off letting gravity do it's job for about a second before her feet came in contact with the ground, and Daryl's arms suddenly wrapped around her, to make sure she didn't crumple. She let out a sigh with a light forced chuckle. "That. Was textbook."

Daryl lowered her to the ground to look at the cut on her side. Annabelle pushed his hands away as she lifted up her tank looking a the missing piece of her side. "Idiot." Daryl murmured.

"I heard that." She said, as she touched the area around it carefully. "I just need some stiches. Not a big deal, and make sure it stays clean." She shrugged pointing to her bag. "Grab my bag please Hun." Daryl obeyed as he reached out grabbing the bag and pulling it over. Annabelle rummaged threw it for a couple seconds before pulling out what looked like sewing string and a needle, Daryl looked away from it, he wasn't really afraid of anything but he wasn't exactly fond of needles. "I'm going to need you to hold my shirt out of the way while I do this ok?" She looked up at him and he gave a nod so she knew he understood. "Alright, and I'm going to need you to try not and move much ok?" He gave a quick shaky nod and she reached up and placed her hand against his cheek. "Hey, it's all good. I just can't have you blocking my view." She smiled rubbing his cheek with her thumb. She pulled her hand away and started stitching her side, after about five minutes she was done.

Daryl pulled out a knife from one of his pockets and cut the string for her before taking the needle and thred from her and placing them back into her bag before slinging them onto his back and picking her up with his other hand. She had gotten a lot lighter than before they had been separated, he was able to carry her in one arm almost like a child. She squirmed for a moment against his grip. "What are you doing?"

"Takin' ya back ta bed. Ya've had enough runnin' 'round." He answered as he entered their room.

"And what if I'm not tired?"

"Too bad." He tossed her bag and cross bow on the floor before climbing up into the top bunk.

Annabelle furrowed her brows. "I thought you slept on the bottom?"

"Gunna have a hard time gettin' in and out of bed with that enough. Ya don't need ta be climbin' too." He said as he punched the mattress, either for something just to do or to make it more comfortable, she guessed the first.

"So you just plan on keeping me here for the rest of my life?" She asked, not moving from her spot.

"Maybe. Why? Ya got a problem with that?"

"Daryl, I don't belong here." Annabelle murmured loud enough for him to hear as she moved towards the opening of the room looking out the windows acrossed the way. "I don't belong with people." She heard him jump down from the top bunk and his footsteps sounded behind her. She waited for him to punch her in the arm, tell her she was being silly and of course she belonged. But it never came, instead he said something else that made her heart stop.

His hand reached out wrapping it'self around hers, her hand always felt so tiny is his, and he pulled her around to face him. His face was impassive, as he scanned her face with his eyes like he was trying to make sure he never forgot each laugh line or freckle that dotted her face. "Ya belong with me. Ain't that good enough for ya?"

Her face flushed, and her heart suddenly felt like it wasn't working anymore. She stood there almost as if she had been frozen staring up into his face. "I never... Daryl... I didn't know you... I mean after all these years! I just... oh my..." She stuttered not knowing if he was saying what she thought he was saying, or if he was just meaning she was supposed to stay because they were friends. "I just... I thought since you had new friends you didn't need me anymore..." The words came out softly, but they seemed to smack Daryl acrossed the face. Him not need her? Was she really that blind? True he had never came right out and said it, but hadn't he shown her? Letting her hand around him, letting her come over, letting her in. She knew more about him than Merle would ever know. Hell he was sure she probably remembered things about him he had long since forgotten. Hell the only reason he had stayed with the group is because he had hopes that they would find her on one of their trips.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Annabelle tightened her grip on his hand. "Daryl?" Her voice sounded more musical than he thought he had ever heard it sound before. "I don't know why you still want me here... but..." She bit down on her lip and he felt his stomach lurch forward. "I'll stay as long as you want me to. Ok?"

His body relaxed and he squeezed her hand back. "Come on. Ya should get some sleep."

He made sure she had gotten into the bed without a problem and that she was comfortable. When he was satisfied after asking her enough times if she was alright he climbed back up into the top bunk after putting out their lanturn. They both laid in silence for almost twenty minutes before he heard her breathing become heavy and regular, telling him she was asleep.

Daryl stared up at the ceiling as he let his mind wonder And before he knew it he too was fast asleep, Annabelle's face the last thing he could remember thinking about as he slipped into unconciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to say sorry for the long wait with this update, I've had lots of things going on and I hope I can make up for it with this chapter! So don't forget! If you like what you see leave a message for me \/ Below\/ I love hearing from you guys! And to make up for the long wait I'm including something wonderful!**

He had been barely asleep two hours when Daryl was awoken by the sound of sobbing below him. At first he couldn't place it, maybe thinking that Lil Ass Kicker was fussing, but then the more he came to into the waking world did he realize that it was the sound of a grown woman sobbing, not a child. Without blinking, without even thinking about what could be wrong he all but flew off the top bunk landing soundlessly below. His eyes scanned over her body in the fetal position, her arms wrapped around her legs that laid against her chest. "Belle..." Daryl said softly not wanting to frighten her, his hand reached out toward her shoulder. Her shoulders shook slightly as the sobs raveged her body, "Stop it, yer gunna bust a damn stitch," Daryl said trying to sound harsh but it simply came out with a slight worried tone to it. As his hand touched her shoulder two things happened very quickly, a knife that Daryl had forgotten he kept under his pillow was flung out towards him, just barely missing his shoulder as Belle kicked out knocking his legs out from under him he hit the floor with a _thud_. Belle flung herself on top of him bringing the knife to his throat just against his jugular when she paused her eyes wide as the knife clattered to the floor next to his head.

"Daryl!" Belle breathed scrambling off of him all color gone from her face and eyes wide. Her back came into contact with the metal frame of the bed and she tried to shrink into herself refusing to look him in the face, her eyes fixed on the floor just past her feet he could still see the tear streaks that stained her face. He reached out towards her, just to toucher her elbow when she recoiled tightening up. "Please don't..." She whispered shaking her head back and forth. "I just... I just need a moment..." And before he knew what happened she was up and almost out the door to their room when he started scrambling after her.

"Belle stop!" Daryl quietly shouted, he wasn't keen on waking up anyone else as it wasn't none of their business. His long legs caught up to her shortly just a couple steps outside their door when his rough hands wrapped themselves around her wrist quickly spinning her around using her own force against her as her face hit his chest. He held her there, his arms wrapped around her shoulders a hand running up and down her back as they stood there, her hands just plastered to her sides not knowing where she would even begin to put them. He made soft soothing noises into her hair as he slowly and finally felt her to start to relax after what felt like 20 minutes of standing there. At long last her hand reached up clenching itself at his dirty mussle shirt as a few tears streaked down her face landing on his chest.

"I'm so sorry-" She began but he gave her a tight squeeze and a quick shushing sound.

"Ain't gotta be sorry 'bout nothin'" He said gruffly.

They were silent for a few more minutes before Belle spoke, "Daryl?" She said quietly her voice cracked from a dry throat.

"Mmm?" He replied into her hair.

"Can we go back to bed?"

He said nothing but took a step back, as Belle's hand clung to his as she followed him back into their room. He waited for her to sit back down before deciding to speak. "Wanna tell me what the hell that was?" He didn't sound mad, at least not to her, she knew that gruff voice just came with the territory of being around Daryl Dixon.

"I'm sorry-" But once again she was cut off.

"I wasn't askin' for no apology, I was askin' for an explanation."

She gave a slight nod. "I was having a bad dream, that's all, you shouldn't have woken me."

"Ya honestly think I wouldda just laid there listenin' to ya cry?"

"I didn't know... I mean... I just..." She sighed letting her head fall into her hands as she took in a deep breath to compose herself. "You could have just ignored me, I mean, it's not like I'm much to worry about anyways." She looked away her voice sad and depressed. If only he knew what had happened to her, he'd throw her out like yesterday's trash.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure I hear Charlie and his six horses comin' if yer gunna keep talkin' like that." He bent down in front of her placing his thumb and first finger at her chin, pulling her face up to look him in the eyes. A slight smile had graced her lips as she tried not to smile.

"Noooo! Not Charlie!" She couldn't help it, she let out a soft giggle.

"Then ya best be not talkin' 'bout yerself like that." He released her chin and stood. "Ya need ta get back ta sleep."

She nodded and crawled carefully back into the bottom bunk, scooting herself as close to the cool cement wall as she could. She let out a small audialble gasp as her warm skin came in contact with the wall. She opened her eyes carefully only tobe caught of the sight of Daryl grabbing his pilllows from the top bunk and tossing them onto the bed next to her. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Goin' ta bed." He made it sound as if it was painfully obvious. He plopped down onto the bed next to her, his back facing her.

Annabelle stared at he back of his head for a few moments, a bit surprised and shocked about the sudden sleeping change. "Daryl... I said I'm ok..."

"Didn' say ya weren'. Jus' said I was goin' ter bed." His voice sounded annoyed, a small smile crept onto her face as she laid her own head down onto a pillow. Her arm snaked under it poking out her hand just grazing his hair.

"Night Daryl..." She yawned, not realized how tired she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Night." Daryl murmured back.

Annabelle looked at the back of his head for a couple moments, she slowly scooted forward snaking her arm under Daryl's her hand coming to rest against his chest, her face buried in his neck. Both of them were breathing heavily for a couple moments both seemingly surprised at the amount of boldness Annabelle had just shown. They had gotten close like this only once before when they were teenagers. It was shortly after graduation for them, which Daryl had only graduated because of her.

"_Come on Daryl!" Annabelle tugged at his hand as she dragged him threw the crowd of people all a buzz with graduation. She was younger, her face just a tad fuller than it was now. The graduation ceremony had been held in Atlanta and Belle was more excited than Daryl had ever seen her. Belle dragged Daryl away from the crowd back into the building. _

_"Where the hell ya takin' us?" Daryl asked, he had quickly removed the cap and gown even before they had left the stage revealing his dirty white beater and jeans. _

_Belle just giggled as she pulled harder on his hand, her gown was unzipped and flowing around her like a cape revealing the white tea length dress and white strappy heels. "You'll see!" Daryl just smiled as he let her pull him along. She pulled him along behind the stage that they had just crossed not 30 minutes before, behind the curtain were stairs that lead to an opening to the roof. As Daryl climbed the ladder behind her he did his best to not look up her dress. "You ready?" Belle asked looking down at Daryl there was a sparkle of excitement in her eyes that Daryl felt his heart skip a beat at and nodded. Annabelle pushed against the door letting a bright stream of light shine threw blinding herself and Daryl for a few moments. Annabelle pulled herself up onto the roof waiting for Daryl to do the same. "Come on, come on!" She did a little jump as Daryl purposely took his time. "You're so slow!" She whined pulling on him trying to get him to hurry. _

_Daryl just sent her a smirk as he stood up dusting off his pants. "So what'd ya bring me all the way up here for?" _

_"This." Annabelle said softly pulling him towards the side of the building, lacing her fingers with his, as they drew towards the edge she pointed out towards the sun that was setting just behind some buildings. "I know it isn't the trees at home..." She murmured leaning her head against his shoulder, "But we haven't missed a sunset yet." Her voice sounded sad which caught Daryl off guard._

_"Whats the matter with ya?" Daryl said pulling away just far enough so he could look down at her, he was surprised to see a tear sliding down her face. _

_"Mum and Dad... they... they're movin' back." Her voice was barely a whisper Daryl almost didn't catch what she said. _

_"Whaddya mean they're movin' back?" He did his best to hold the hurt out of his voice. "Ya ain't... I mean... ya ain't goin' with em are ya?_

_Annabelle shrugged. "Unless I hear back from the college soon probably." Her grip tightened on his bicep and hand to which he unknowingly retaliated by gripping her back almost as hard. _

_After all these years she was leaving him, his anger got the better of him as he yanked himself away from her. "So yer jus' gunna leave? Jus' like that?" He looked over at her, he knew this getting close to her was just going to end badly. _

_Annabelle didn't move or look over at him. "I don't want to go back to London Daryl." she turned towards him a small sad smile on her face. "I wanna stay here with you idiot." __His anger quickly died at that smile. How was she able to do that? She was always able to calm him down or get him to think about things rationally without even trying. She took a couple of steps towards him that smile still set on her lips. "I just won't have anywhere to go till college starts in the fall, if they even accepted me." _

_"Don't even, ya know yer gunna get accepted ta tha' school." Daryl said punching her in the arm, Belle just smirked and lightly punched him back. "And ya act like ya ain't welcomed at my house or somethin'." Belle looked up at Daryl for a moment he could tell she wasn't sure on what he had just said. _

_"What are you saying?" Annabelle asked a couple times blinking at him. _

_"He's sayin' Sugar Lips that you'll stay with us." Came the drawl from Merle who was leaning up against the vents by the door they had come threw. Annabelle had jumped a bit when Merle had spoken, unaware that he had been there at all, she was even surprised that he had stayed through out the entire ceremony. _

_"I couldn't ask that of you two..." She looked from Merle to Daryl who hadn't confermed Merle's words. _

_"I ain't gunna make you do anythin' ya don't want." Daryl said looking out above the city below purposely not looking at Belle. _

_Annabelle watched him for a few moments thinking silently to herself, she placed her hand inside of his marveling at how small hers was to his. "Do you want me around Daryl?" She whispered._

_She saw his shoulders go a bit slack, "Damnit woman ya know I do." _

_"The second you don't-" She began._

_"I'll let ya know." He finished. He heard Merle chuckle behind them as he decended the stairs leaving them to themselves. _

_"Just think hun, a whole new world out there." She moved to lean forward on the ledge around the roof looking out, Daryl had come up from behind her placing his hands on her hips as he looked out as well. They were quiet for a while Daryl had lost interest in the metal buildings perfectly content with just watching Annabelle's hair blow in the wind around her face. "We're always gunna be together... right Daryl?" The question had come from no where, just out of the blue that it had caught him by surprise._

_"What?" His words stumbled out before he could think about anything else to say._

_"You and me. We're always going to be a part of each other's lives right?" She turned and looked back at him, he immediately relased her hips shoving his hands into his pockets._

_"What ya getin' all mushy for? 'Course we will dummy." Daryl kicked at the gravel beneath his feet hoping that Annabelle couldn't hear his heart beating out of his chest. Why did she have to be so pretty? Her dark green eyes captured his blue ones as they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. She was the picture of perfection standing there against the sunset, she almost had a glow about her that would have made anyone take notice. Before he knew what he was doing his hands were on each side of her face, his dirty tanned skin stood out against her lightly tanned skin. _

_"Daryl..." Annabelle murmured his name setting off a bomb in his chest. Her eyes were glued to his pupils dilated as were his. Her tongue licked carefully at her lips which brought his attention to them. He had never noticed before how soft they looked before. Their faces were inches apart his breath hot on her face her hands sat carefully on his biceps as her heart pounded hard in her chest. _

_"Come on little brother lets move it!" Came Merle's shouts from below the door. Both jumped, Daryl moving quickly away from Annabelle his face red and hanging low. _

_"We should head back down before they lock up." Belle said standing and walking in front of Daryl her tone the same as it always had been, except Daryl caught a hint of dissapointment in her voice. Maybe he was just hoping for some. "Hey, ride with me and we can stop somewhere and get some ice cream." Her smile that seemed only resurved for him was back on her face. "My treat." She said being persuasive. _

_"Yea yea yea." Daryl waved her excitement off a slight smirk of his own gracing his face. _

_"Yay!" Annabelle said in her own childish way as they dashed off the roof together. _

"Belle?" Daryl breathed her name sending goosebumps over her arms.

"Yea?" She breathed back her mind racing.

He said nothing for a while just laying there with her arm wrapped around his torso and her face buried into his neck, soon her breathing became slow and heavy no longer being able to fight sleep. He moved carefully as to not wake her so he was laying on his back her face now moved to his chest as she curled up against him. "Night Belle." Daryl murmured as he shortly fell asleep himself.


End file.
